Twisted
by buffypurple
Summary: Buffy finds herself with some very hard choices to make. Part 4 up now.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1  
  
Buffy whistled carelessly as she patrolled Restfield cemetery. She twirled her stake between the fingers of her right hand. Patrolling had been dull and uneventful lately and she found herself almost wishing that something would happen just to give her something to do.  
  
In the darkened recesses of his crypt doorway, Spike watched the Slayer walk. He appreciated the way she moved stealthily, almost flowing along with the night breeze, she was poised, she was ready for anything.  
  
A slobbering vampire lunged at her from the right. She dodged the blow easily and a roundhouse kick to his jaw knocked him down.  
  
Spike was often in awe of how she fought with such grace and beauty. He loved watching her fight.  
  
As Buffy knocked the vamp down yet again, he noticed another shadowy figure sneaking up on her from behind. Buffy seemed to be too caught up in her battle to notice. Yet more vampires approached from different ends of the graveyard.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, quickly stamped out his cigarette and leapt into the fray.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy called out, surprised.  
  
"Got your back Slayer." He shouted back gleefully. Sometimes He enjoyed fighting Vamps almost as much as watching the Slayer fight herself.  
  
He took how two more vamps, but their numbers were increasing.  
  
"Slayer I think a hasty retreat is in order!" he called out a warning. "There's too many of 'em."  
  
Before she could reply, She had to block another blow to her jaw, she dropped to the ground and knocked 3 of them off their feet. But was almost immediately grabbed by the hair, lifted up and thrown forcefully against the wall of a mausoleum by a hefty biker vamp. She didn't get up.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike roared in panic! He let his features shift into his game face and tore across the cemetery to where she was laying in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
He crouched protectively over her body, snarling at every vampire that stepped any closer to her. He lifted her limp body into his arms and ran.  
  
As he approached her house at 1630 Revello drive, she began to stir.  
  
"Hang on a minute Luv, you're almost home." She relaxed back into his embrace and the blackness surrounded her once again. Spike allowed himself a moment to relish the feel of her warm body in his arms.  
  
Spike banged forcefully on the door of the Summer's residence.  
  
"Um... Who is it?" Called Dawn's frightened voice from inside.  
  
"Bitty! Open the door it's me Spike!"  
  
"Spike? ...Um Buffy says I can't let you in anymore." She said shakily.  
  
Spike felt anger towards Buffy. 'You tell a girl you love her and she locks you out of her house' he thought testily.  
  
"It's alright Nibblet. Buffy's with me." He said frustratedly.  
  
"Then why can't she use her key?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Oh Bloody Hell! Big sis is hurt Dawn just open the Bloody door!"  
  
"How do I know you're not lying?"  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!" Spike placed the still unconscious Slayer on her feet, wrapping an arm around her to keep her upright. He dug his hands into her pockets until he found the one containing her front-door key.  
  
As soon as he'd got the door open Dawn shrieked "Oh my God Spike! Come in! What happened?"  
  
Spike scooped the Slayer back into his arms and crossed the threshold into the house.  
  
"There's time for that later bit. I'm just gonna see to Big Sis first, then she can explain everything to you."  
  
Followed by an anxious Dawn he carried her upstairs and lay her gently on the bed. Dawn didn't think she'd seen him treat something with that much care before.  
  
"Bit? Can you get some bandages and ice?" He asked softly, examining the wounded Slayer.  
  
Dawn complied quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Please let me know if I've made any mistakes, This may seem confusing right now, but it is part of the same story.

Part 2  
  
Buffy Summers sighed at the sight of the mountain of paperwork in front of her. She'd only been working in the tall office building for a couple of weeks but she was already swamped with paperwork.  
  
She shared her office with a shy British man with the name of William Sullivan He had curly brown hair and glasses. He had barely said two words to her so far, but Buffy had already developed at little crush on her timid co-worker.  
  
"Hey William!" She called over to where he sat working at his desk in their cramped office.  
  
"M-Miss Summers?" He stammered nervously. To Buffy it was adorable.  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Please. Call me Buffy. What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I-I um...Nothing I think. Why?"  
  
"I've just moved to Sunnydale and I know you've lived here a while, and I was wondering if you would mind showing me around a little bit? I've been so busy with moving into my new place and work that I haven't had a chance to explore."  
  
"I would love to." He blushed and graced her with a small smile.  
  
She wrote down her address on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "Here's my address. Stop by at around seven?"  
  
"O-ok great." He stared back at the file in front of him and pretended to be deep in concentration.  
  
He couldn't believe that she'd actually asked him to go out on a date with her, but was it a date? She had only said that she wanted someone to show her around. That didn't constitute as a date. He was probably just getting his hopes up. Why would a beautiful girl like Buffy be interested in someone like him?  
  
Still. Spending the evening with her was definitely something to look forward to. He had been taken by her the minute she had stepped into the office, awash with confidence, and introduced herself to him. He sighed happily to himself and got back to his work.  
  
Buffy stood in front of the mirror deep in thought. She wanted to wear an outfit that let him know that she was interested in him, but she didn't want to scare the shy man off by wearing something too revealing.  
  
After much deliberation, she settled on a pair of simple black pants and a purple flowered shirt with ties at the side and a fairly low neckline. On her feet she wore a pair of comfortable stylish black boots as she assumed there would be quite a bit of walking involved in being 'shown around' the city.  
  
She then turned her attention to applying her makeup.  
  
William walked nervously up to her front door clutching a bunch of vanilla orchids tightly in his hand. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened and he was greeted by a smiling Buffy. "William Hi!"  
  
"H-hi. I um...brought these for you." He offered her the flowers "Sort of a house warming present."  
  
Her face lit up."Vanilla Orchids! My favourite. Would you like to come in for a minute while I put these in water?" she took them from him.  
  
He swallowed and nodded silently.  
  
She turned and he followed her into her kitchen. "So where have you planned on taking me tonight?" She asked amiably as she searched through the kitchen cabinets looking for a vase.  
  
"Well, I thought we could walk to this club on the outskirts of town. It's not incredibly brilliant, but the only club in Sunnydale. That way, we can pass by all of the sights worth seeing on the way." As he spoke, he thought about how beautiful she looked. Her hair was loosely curled and her outfit complimented her figure perfectly. Had she worked hard to look good just for him?  
  
"Sounds great." She put the flowers in a pretty china vase and arranged them loosely. Then she placed the vase in the middle of her kitchen table. She surveyed them for a moment and then turned back to him. "Ok, I'm about ready to go. Let me just grab my coat."  
  
They strolled along at a companionable pace, with William pointing out different Sunnydale landmarks every so often. They soon realised that they had a lot of shared interests and conversation was easy.  
  
"Are you hungry? Would you like to go find something to eat?" He asked her as they neared the entertainment district and the club.  
  
"You know, I am a little hungry, Where did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well I hadn't really planned anything, but that place over there looks quite nice." He gestured to a cosy looking restaurant across the street.  
  
Once they'd been seated at their table and their drinks brought to them. They settled back into their conversation.  
  
"So tell me more about you?" Buffy prodded. "Where did you grow up? What's your family like? When did you move to America?"  
  
He told her all about his life before moving to America "Please stop me if I'm boring you."  
  
Buffy rushed to reassure him. "No, not at all! Please carry on."  
  
He cleared his throat. "Well that's just about it. How about you?" He asked.

"Um, not much to tell really. I lived with my Mom and my little sister Dawn in San Diego. I went to College, got this job and moved here. I'm dull really." She laughed.  
  
"You couldn't be dull even if you tried!" He blurted out then promptly blushed.  
  
Buffy smiled at his compliment and thought to herself about how completely cute he was when he embarrassed himself.  
  
They left the restaurant and headed for the loud music and the flashing neon lights that introduced the club as 'The Bronze'.  
  
They found a reasonably quiet table nearer the back of the club, away from the throngs of people.The whole night had been completely magical to Buffy. The restaurant had been great and the company was even better.  
  
William had seemed looser away from the office and slightly less nervous.  
  
A particularly loud female voice cut through Buffy's thoughts. "Look at that pretty girl sitting with that dweeb over there. She must be his sister or something."  
  
Buffy glanced over to the table to the right of them and saw that the obnoxious girls comments were directed at William. She looked at him, hoping that the loud music had blocked the hurtful words from his ears, but she had no such luck.  
  
He was staring down at his drink with an expression that made her heart break. He was screwing up his napkin nervously.  
  
"William? Would you like to dance with me?" She held out a hand to him.  
  
He didn't look up but he contemplated her hand for a moment before placing his own in hers.  
  
She led him to the dance floor. There was an awkward moment when William made no move towards her, but she smiled up at him and then wrapped his arms around her waist. She then wrapped her arms around him. They swayed slowly to the beat.  
  
He couldn't believe that he was holding the girl of his dreams in his arms. He looked down at the blonde in his arms with awe. Never had he felt this way about anyone before.  
  
Buffy looked up into his brilliant blue eyes and was lost. The whole world melted away and there was just him and her, holding each other as if they never wanted to let go.  
  
He stared straight back, clear blue meeting entrancing hazel.  
  
They moved together slowly, her wrapped in his arms, playing with a few curls at the nape of his neck. he moved his hands slightly under her shirt and drew patterns on her back with his fingertips.  
  
Neither of them noticed when the song changed and the beat quickened.  
  
"William?" she breathed.  
  
he inhaled sharply, still gazing into her eyes. "Yes."  
  
"Do me a favour?"  
  
"Anything." he promised.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
He eyes widened and he looked startled, but never the less acquiesced to her request. He dipped his head down and brushed his lips softly over hers.  
  
She moaned at the feel of his soft lips gently pressing against hers. He pulled her tighter against him.  
  
"Buffy... I've never felt about anyone this way." He told her when he pulled away for air.  
  
"I know what you mean" she agreed breathlessly "When I'm with you I feel... Complete." He again claimed her lips with his own.  
  
"Are we crazy? Before today we were strangers." He pulled away, fear and insecurity in his eyes. "But when I look at you, feel you in my arms... I never want to let you go."  
  
She looked at the beautiful man who had so quickly captured her heart. The shy but wonderfully intelligent man who made her laugh and with whom she had so much in common  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek "I don't want you to... Never let me go." She told him with all the emotion in her heart.  
  
For once in his life he didn't feel awkward. He felt whole.  
  
"I think I'm in love."  
  
"I think I am too."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for. Please, if you read it review! I want to know if this is good, bad, confusing etc.

Ring Ring!!!!  
  
The telephone woke Buffy from her deep slumber. She reached over and lifted the receiver.  
  
"Hello" She mumbled sleepily. She waited a moment, but there was no reply on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" She said again but slightly louder.  
  
"Buffy... " Another long pause "It's Giles..."  
  
"Oh Hey Giles!" She sat up, happy to hear from her and William's mutual friend. "What's up?"  
  
"Buffy... I'm afraid I have bad news..."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"The worst."  
  
"Oh God Giles! What's wrong? Is William ok?" She asked frantically  
  
"I'm afraid not Buffy." He told her sadly  
  
"He's hurt? I'll be there as soon as I can! Which hospital is he at?" She said in distress.  
  
Giles sighed heavily "Buffy, there was a bad car accident... Buffy he's gone. I'm so sorry but... William is dead."  
  
Buffy could hear him sobbing quietly on the other end of the line and the rational side of her knew that he was telling the truth. The irrational side however, was strongly in denial. "No no no no NO!" This just couldn't be happening. "Giles NO! He's not... He can't, he promised me! He promised! He said he'd never let me go, I can't do this alone!" She burst into hysterical sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Giles knew his words offered no comfort to the distraught young woman.  
  
Buffy dropped the phone on the floor and Giles could hear her devastated sobs. He thought he should give her some privacy and hung up the phone.  
  
Willow tapped on the door impatiently. She looked at her watch. It was 7, and Buffy had asked her to drop by around that time, they had wanted to spend some time catching up as William was out of town. She wouldn't have left without calling her or anything. What if Buffy had hit her head? Or fallen down the stairs and knocked herself out?  
  
Willow went to the back of the house and found the back door thankfully unlocked.  
  
Photographs of Buffy and William adorned almost every available surface. A serious photo of them on their wedding day was surrounded by others of them laughing and smiling.  
  
"Buffy!" She called. "Buffy are you here?" She went upstairs and into Buffy and William's room. At first she didn't see her friend, but then she saw her sitting at the foot of the bed with her arms wrapped around herself, silent sobs shaking through her. Her gaze was distance and seemingly fixated on the floor.  
  
"God Buffy!" Willow ran to her friend and dropped down in front of her. Buffy didn't even seem to notice. Willow grabbed her face in both of her and hands and forced her friend to look at her. "Buffy what's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
  
"No!" She cried. "No no no no no no No!"  
  
Willow was taken aback and almost frightened of her broken friend. "Buffy, I need to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong."  
  
Buffy let out a moan of pain and wrapped her arms around her friend, holding on for dear life.  
  
Willow felt tears spring to her eyes and she held onto Buffy tightly. She had no idea of what she was supposed to do. Something really terrible must have happened. Then she had a thought. She pulled away from her friend and slapped her firmly around the face.  
  
The shock seemed to have snapped Buffy out of her mind numbing pain for a second. Tears still streaming down her face she told Willow what had happened. "G-Giles called and he... He said that there had been an accident. Oh God Willow! He's dead."  
  
"What? Who's dead? Giles? I don't understand."  
  
"No Willow, not Giles. William... William is dead." Buffy started shaking with the emotion of having lost her husband. Willow had a startled expression on her face which slowly crumpled as she also succumbed to tears.  
  
"Don't go" Buffy had mumbled sleepily into the bare curve of Spike's neck.  
  
"You know I'd rather stay with you my love." he'd told her, his hand trailing down her arm and back up again.  
  
"Don't go." She'd requested again.  
  
"Sweetheart, are you determined to make this as hard for me as possible?" He'd laughed lightly.  
  
"Yes, then you won't go. I'll miss you too much if you go." She had sighed.  
  
"Giles needs my help, I owe him that at least."  
  
Buffy let out a deep sigh "I know, but I wish you would wait a while, until Mom gets better. Then I could go with you."  
  
"Giles needs me now. You know I'd rather stay with you."  
  
"I know... We haven't been apart a day since... Well since our first date. What if something bad happens?" Buffy had whined.  
  
"Cheer up love. Nothing's going to happen." Spike rolled her still naked form underneath his body and pinned her arms above her head playfully. He kissed her firmly, almost desperately.  
  
"But what if... What if...Oh!" Buffy gasped as Spike ran his tongue down the length of her neck and bit gently into the curve of her shoulder.  
  
"What if what?" He stopped what he was doing for a moment before continuing.  
  
"Um... What if..." She looked momentarily confused "I forgot... don't stop!" She moaned.  
  
He gave her a wicked grin and then slid down her body, disappearing underneath the sheet.  
  
After hours of crying, Buffy smiled weakly at the memory of her last moments with her husband.

AN: The more you review, The faster I'll update.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3  
  
(AN: Never ask your friends to help you with your story lines. Right now my friend Helen is singing "Buffy and Giles, Buffy and Giles, they have sex la la la and he takes out her earring and licks it!" Something tells me I'm not going to use that idea... Or am I? evillaugh)  
  
"Slayer, It's about time you woke up now. You're home safe. Buffy?"  
  
The sound of him calling her woke her up.  
  
"Rise and shine Sweetheart" he said with relief.  
  
She blinked slowly, then took in her surroundings with surprise.  
  
Buffy moaned at the pain in her head. Funny, she didn't remember bumping her head before she went to bed... Come to think of it she didn't remember going to bed.  
  
She took in the sight of the unfamiliar room and the worried stranger sitting next to her.

"Um... Where am I?" She asked fearfully.  
  
"Home Princess, safe an' sound." he pushed a strand of her sun-kissed hair out of her face  
  
She continued to look around frantically "Ok... And... who am I?" She asked with panic.  
  
"What the bloody hell?"  
  
Spike gaped down at her taking in her frightened look. He couldn't recall her looking so frightened and lost before. Her lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Um... D-don't worry pet, you must be suffering from amnesia or something. I'm bettin' your Witch pals can clear that up real quick." He told her reassuringly, trying to make his voice shake with as little worry as possible.  
  
She was terrified. Her mind struggled to grasp on to something, anything so that she wouldn't feel so lost.  
  
"Witchcraft? Something Magic happened?" She sobbed, eyes darting around her with fear. "I don't... I can't..." She tried to climb off the bed but was stopped by Spike's gentle hand on her arm.  
  
"Don't think on it now Luv. Just get some sleep. I'm sure that in the mornin' you'll be as right as rain."  
  
"but I..." She began.  
  
"Where do you think you're gonna go rushing off to now Pet? You don't know where you are. You're safe here." he interrupted.  
  
She realised he was right and drew her knees up to her chest, looking over them fearfully.  
  
She jumped in surprise when a young dark haired teenager bounced energetically into the room.

"Spike I got the...Buffy! You're awake!" Dawn rushed over to her sister happily, but then drew away when Buffy flinched from her touch. "What'd I do?" Dawn questioned, hurt.  
  
"It's not you Sweet-bit, Buffy here is suffering from some kind of memory loss."  
  
"B-Buffy?" Buffy stammered.  
  
"S'your name Goldilocks."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So she doesn't remember anything at all?" Dawn asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Dawn, I think we should let Big Sis get some rest now alright? She looks real tired."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"There's nothing you can do to 'elp her now. I'm just gonna see to her scrapes and bruises and I'll be on my way... besides, you need to go to bed. You've got school tomorow or what-not." Spike sent Dawn off to bed.  
  
When Dawn left, Buffy seemed more relaxed.

"Thankyou... I just couldn't deal with that right now. She's my Sister?" Buffy asked as Spike dressed her wounds.  
  
"Yep. Don't worry love, I understand how disoriented you must feel right now. Just know that... I love you and I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you." He told her with fierce emotion.  
  
"Are... Are you my boyfriend?" She asked, surprised at his declaration.  
  
"If only Kitten." He finished on her wounds and pressed an icepack to the large bump on her head.  
  
"Hold that there for me Luv... Listen don't think about that now. I just wanted you to know that you can trust me to look after you." He said with such sincerity that Buffy couldn't help but believe him.  
  
"Spike?" She said softly.  
  
"Hey how did you..." He looked up with surprise.  
  
"It's your name isn't it? It's what my Sister... Dawn called you."  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"Spike I trust you." She gave him a weak smile.  
  
He never thought he'd ever hear her say those words to him and he felt sad at the thought that when she got her memory back she'd probably go right back to hating and not-trusting him again. He returned the smile with one of his own "Well that's something Buffy. That's something."  
  
Well maybe when she realises how well I looked after her she'll change her mind. he thought with hope.  
  
He'd tended to her wounds and now he was going to leave her alone in this house she didn't know. She panicked at the thought.  
  
"There you go. All patched up. I should get..."

"Stay."

"Buffy? What?" He looked at her with confusion.  
  
"I'm scared." She admitted timidly "Will you stay? I feel safe with you here." She added.  
  
He was never one to turn down a request from her "Ok Luv, I'll just be downstairs. Shout if you need me."  
  
"No! Can you... Will you sleep in here... by the bed?" He noticed that she hadn't called the bed her's. Whatever was wrong with her, it was serious.  
  
"Only if you promise not to kill me when you get your memory back."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Spike grabbed one of the pillows off the bed. He lay on the floor and covered himself with his coat. He listened as Buffy's breathing evened out and she had fallen asleep. He stayed awake for a long time. Watching over her.

Buffy awoke to a pair of sparkling blue eyes looking up at her from the floor.  
  
"Good morning Luv" Spike said softly. Wondering what her reaction would be and hoping she wouldn't bolt like a frightened rabbit.  
  
"William!" She shrieked and leapt up, throwing herself on top of Spike and holding tightly onto him.  
  
Spike patted her back gently in confusion. Since when did she call him William? "Er, you alright there pet?"  
  
"You're not dead, you're not dead, you're not dead" She kept repeating. Spike realised that she was crying yet again. He swore silently. "What's all this about Luv?" He asked gently.  
  
Buffy pulled away and looked him over, checking for any injuries. Then she gasped "William! What did you do to your hair?"  
  
"It's been like this for a good 30 years luv and It's Spike. You never call me William." She drew back as if she'd been slapped.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Luv, I think you're still confused. You hit your head last night and couldn't remember anything. What do you remember now?" He brushed her dishevelled hair back, tucking it behind her ear.  
  
She looked at him with tear filled eyes and Spike felt his heart break for her.  
  
"The last thing I remember is Willow comforting me because I was told you were dead." She told him softly.  
  
"Now why would a thing like that bother you?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Buffy didn't understand the humour "Well I didn't particularly enjoy being a Widow when we've only been married for a year. I thought you'd left me. You promised you never would." Tears of relief mixed with confusion cascaded down her cheeks.  
  
Spike looked at her, surprise evident in his clear blue eyes. "Love..." He began, not sure of how she could continue. "That never happened... I... Er, you hate me. We're mortal enemies."  
  
She was beyond confused. Buffy stood up suddenly, shaking with anger. "What are you trying to say? Is this some twisted joke? You're saying it's all some kind of mistake and that you actually hate me?!"  
  
"No Kitten." He rushed to reassure her "'m just saying that we never got married or anything. You hit your head and you're confused..."  
  
"Don't do this." She begged him "I just lost you. I can't go through it again." She sank back to the ground and buried her face in her hands.  
  
His heart broke for her, he could imagine how scary it must be for her, not really knowing what was what. He knew that he wasn't going to fully rest untill she was back to normal.  
  
"Sweet'eart I love you." She lifted her head and regarded him with a look of pure relief. "But that isn't how things happened. Listen to me please, I'm going to explain so you understand ok?"  
  
She nodded her assent.

After he'd finished he looked up and saw her watching him with an incredulous expression on her face. "Love, are you sure you're not the one who hit their head? Because that would make so much sense." She asked  
  
"No Slayer I promise you." Did she just call him 'Love'?  
  
"But that's the part that's so unbelievable... The Slayer, Vampire thing." She was still slightly shaken and looked more fragile than Spike had ever seen her before.  
  
Well that can be easily remedied he smirked He reached into her wardrobe and removed a crowbar from one of her kit bags. "Here, bend this in half."  
  
"Don't be stupid William, I could never do that." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You won't know until you try." He gave her a little wink and another smirk.

Buffy sighed. How on earth did he expect her to... She looked down at the crowbar that she had just neatly bent in half with no effort at all.  
  
He looked seriously into her eyes. "See how strong you are? You have to be careful with that." He warned. She was still looking down at the now useless metal with her mouth open.  
  
"More proof?" He Vamped out. "See Luv, I'm telling you the truth." To his surprise, She didn't scream at his vampiric vissage, but just looked at him in fascination. She leant forward, reaching out to touch his face.  
  
"May I?"  
  
"Be my guest."He couldn't help the purr that escaped him as she caressed the ridges of his face. Over his forehead and along his nose. Even along one of the protruding fangs, testing it's point for sharpness.  
  
"My William" She whispered leaning in and brushing her lips gently over his. Her tongue snaked out and after it stroked down one of his fangs, his human countenance returned.

"B-Buffy" He almost whimpered as he pulled away. "I'm not... I'm not him. I'm not William. I haven't been him for a long time, and we can't do this. I'd be taking advantage of you in your confused state." It took every ounce of his self-controll not to move his lips back to hers.  
  
Buffy looked deeply into his eyes. "You say that... But I can see it. You're the same, William or Spike... They're both the same person. Mind and soul."  
  
"Don't have a soul Slayer" He said bitterly. With her, it always came down to the soul thing.  
  
"You do. It may be deeply buried, but I can see it in your eyes." She said sincerely.  
  
He tilted his head and contemplated what she'd said for a moment. He shook his head and thought rationally "I think it's time we brought your Witch friends into this Luv. They'll probably know a cure right away."

(AN: Please please please review! The more reviews the faster the update!)


End file.
